Truly innovative vision research can rarely rest solely on turn-key equipment, and most laboratories solve unique problems that require custom fabrication. This is usually designed to exacting specifications of the sort that only a professional machinist or electronics engineer can provide. The purpose of this core is to provide support for custom design and construction of high-tolerance laboratory equipment. There are two shops whose use is anticipated for the majority of services in the upcoming 5-year period: UCD Engineering Shop: This is a 1000 ft 2 facility located in Bainer Hall, UC Davis, with several full-time machinists on staff. Equipment includes: 1. Turning - Conventional operations up to 19-inch diameter and 72-inch length. Six conventional lathes of various sizes with taper attachments and digital read-outs. 2. Drilling - Four conventional drill presses. 3. Milling - Two conventional vertical knee and two universal with horizontal spindle mills, both with associated special tooling. 4. CNC Machinery - One three-axis bed mill, one two-axis Bridgeport knee mill and one three-axis Bridgeport knee mill. These machines are all CAD/CAM interfaced using Feature Cam software. 5. Surface Grinding - One precision flat surface grinding machine. Two Dumore cylindrical grinding attachments for lathes. 6. Shears, Punches, Brakes, Rolls, Benders and Knotchers, Presses - Two sheet metal shears with lengths of cut to 72 inches and material thicknesses up to 0.104 inches in stainless steel, 0.134 inches in mild steel and 0.187 inches in aluminum. 7. Welding, Brazing, Soldering and Cutting Processes - Procedures: GMAW, GTAW, SMAW, Gas Welding, in accordance with ASME and AWS standards in various ferrous and non-ferrous materials; brazing, silver soldering, soft soldering; flame and plasma cutting processes; thermoplastic welding; heat treating furnace for minor heat treating operations. 8. Sand blasting and bead blasting booths 9. Spray painting - hooded booth and drying oven 10. Full assortment of hand tools powered and non-powered 11. Metal cutting handsaw 12. Marvel material cut-off saw 13- 3-ton overhead crane . 14. Wood shop facility - fully tooled 15. Electrical/electronic design engineering 16. Mechanical/design development engineering support UCD Physics Electronics Shop: This shop, located in the Physics Building, provides design, prototyping and production of one-of-a-kind electronic devices. The shop maintains a storeroom of electronic parts, and electronics engineers fabricate analog and digital circuits, circuit boards and other electronics {e.g., the pixel detector that was part of the Large Hadron Collider in CERN, Switzerland). The staff has extensive experience in creating seamless electronic interfaces for machined devices for data acquisition and instrument control systems. They are also skilled in retrofitting instruments, and repairing and calibrating electronic and electromechanical equipment for our NEI investigators